1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to earthmoving apparatus and in particular to means for counterbalancing such apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one improved form of earthmoving apparatus shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,674, of Robert Casey, owned by the assignee hereof, an earthmoving apparatus is provided with a removable backhoe. The apparatus may further include a conventional front loader bucket or bulldozer blade with the backhoe being removably mounted to the rear portion of the drive machine vehicle.
It has been found that, when the backhoe is removed, it is desirable to provide a counterweight on the rear portion of the drive machine for improved operation of the apparatus as a conventional front loader or bulldozer.
Further, it has been found desirable to provide a counterweight at the front portion of the apparatus when the backhoe is being utilized on the rear portion of the vehicle.